


couple's costume

by s0dafucker



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Non-Human Character, Relationship Study, Snapshots, angel!jawn, blue hair jawn, demon!awsten, its 2:30 in the morning as im writing this, kind of??, red hair awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dafucker/pseuds/s0dafucker
Summary: jawn is luminescent. jawn glows. jawn is holy and he radiates beauty and awsten has it bad.(the angel/devil au no one asked for)





	couple's costume

awsten paints his nails in slow strokes. dark blue. jawn’s gleam red and a lock of blue falls in his eyes. cinematic. poetic. hot as hell. 

he blows on his nails and tries to ignore jawn’s fucking smirk. their legs are entangled under the table. jawn’s wings are just barely visible, glowing baby blue, and awsten wants to run his fingers through them. his nails are still fucking wet. 

it’s dark. jawn tucks a piece of hair behind his ear and awsten reaches up to hold his hand- he wants to lean over the table, wants to feel his pulse. he settles for a kiss, takes jawn’s lower lip between his teeth. he feels  _ so much.  _ too much. jawn’s under his skin in the best way. 

his halo gleams blue. his eyes are warm, amused. he undoes his hair and lets it fall around his face. awsten’s nails are dry enough. 

he tangles his fingers in jawn’s hair, pulls him close and tastes stardust silver dawn. 

-

suit jackets in off-white and warm black for the drama of it all. buttoning each other’s shirts and kissing and jawn’s deft fingers brushing awsten’s throat and kissing and awsten’s nail polish be damned because the smear on jawn’s shirt collar is faint and reminiscent of lipstick. 

‘why are we even going out?’ jawn’s putting his hair up in the bathroom mirror and awsten is lashing his tail in the doorway. it’s elijah’s halloween party, they  _ have  _ to go, it was awsten’s idea in the first place- ‘and besides.’ he kisses awsten’s cheek. ‘you love halloween.’ he’s right. 

it’s  _ dramatic.  _ it’s them. it’s fruit punch in a wine glass and wings pressed against walls and  _ your costume looks great, how’d you do that?  _ jawn is luminescent. jawn glows. jawn is holy and he radiates beauty and awsten has it  _ bad.  _ awsten’s nails are blue and it feels like a promise. 

blacklight. linked pinkies and jawn’s hands warm on his waist while they sway to the one slow song of the night. it’s intimate and it makes awsten nervous- vulnerable is the right word, horns in full view and arms around jawn’s neck and blue nail polish. jawn’s eyes steady him, a quiet ‘hey,’ like hot tea down his throat, warm and calming, and he leans his head on jawn’s shoulder. 

-

awsten wakes to the sun in his eyes. their bedroom is painted in gold and he settles himself more comfortably in jawn’s arms. he can’t tell what time it is. 

the angel stirs- ‘g’morning,’ he murmurs, voice thick with sleep. 

awsten's mouth is against his chest. ‘morning,’ 

he’s holding onto jawn’s t-shirt too hard, almost white-knuckled, but he doesn’t seem to mind, stroking awsten’s hair. one of them left the window open- it smells like october air and awsten’s distinctly aware of how cold it will be when they get out of bed. 

‘i love you.’ slightly muffled, it feels like a good time to tell him. it’s not the first- not like anyone would be able to tell from the way awsten’s heart thumps in his chest, but it feels different. something has shifted. 

jawn presses a kiss to his forehead, the only area within kissing range. ‘love you too.’ their wings make a kind of cocoon around their bodies, and when they hold hands red is against blue against skin on skin. horns brush halo. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 2 everyone who actually wanted a pt 2 to gloom boy season i just,,,,,,,,,,, love me some jawsten  
> i'll do it eventually sfhdjghfdjkgfd
> 
> this is in the same vein as lemonade and i dont have any explanation 4 that i just Love non-human awsten 
> 
> i wrote this the night of red hair awsten blue hair jawn bc they really blessed us w that,,,,,, babeys 
> 
> ANYWAY its 3am so blease validate me and hhh im gna sleep


End file.
